Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of rapid development has been in devices, services, and applications related to creating, accessing, and consuming various contents (e.g., music, video, pictures, electronic books, files, documents, etc.) by users anywhere and anytime. For example, a user at an event may use a user device (e.g., a camera, a mobile phone, etc.) to capture images or video recordings of people, objects, points of interest (POIs), or the like, which he may store for future access or sharing with other users. However, as users may continuously add to their collection of media contents (e.g., images, videos, audio recordings, etc.), it may be challenging to track updates or status changes to the people, objects, or POIs in a given media item. For example, a user may have a picture of a group of classmates from when he was in college and after a few years, it would be interesting but difficult to determine the status of the classmates in the picture. In another example, a user may have a picture of a resort town (e.g., including buildings, beach, streets, etc.) taken many years ago during a vacation and now the user may wish to see if there have been any changes to the objects, building, scenic routes, etc. in the picture. Therefore, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges in enabling users to determine status updates on elements in media items without significant user efforts.